


Cardiospecter

by BRad771



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRad771/pseuds/BRad771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if ghost were like not so ancient and also 80s workout video stars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Youssef

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this I realized how well the scene fits the song Sweet Dreams by the Eurythmics. Just as a warning there is so descriptions of pain and stuff of that nature so if that kind of thing bothers you just beware.  
>    
> \---This is my first original story and would love feedback, suggestions, or comments about just about all parts of the creation process---
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

I inhaled the burning embers of my cigarette. I paused, then exhaled deeply as a puff of smoke twisted with the wind, expanding in the tiny corner of the abandoned parking lot I was hid away in. Tossing my cigarette nonchalantly to the floor and smothering it with my heel, I sighed audibly. Phone buzzing for the third time that night, I purposefully ignored my mother's constant worry. It wasn't hard. I did it so much. Not that I didn't love her, I did. But, her love was suffocating to the point of asphyxia and I was gasping for breath. When I was around her I couldn't breathe without her commenting on my posture or how I had tracked mud into our tiny apartment. Our house, a war zone for pre-divorce politics to wage war against an innocent son. Ironically, I found the only time I could breathe between school, lacrosse, and my home life was when I snuck away to smoke. I hated my addiction, but it was the only silence I could find in the clamor of my quickly constraining schedule. With the fourth buzz of my phone, I knew I better head home soon, and face my mother's burning glare of a nurturing smile. A half empty can of some past popular protein shake lay positioned in the center of the parking lot. I scooped it up and hurled it at the nearby wall as I headed for the exit. Suddenly, I felt an iron grip on my shoulder yank him back as I flew through the air and collided with a loud thump against the concrete. Dazed, I lifted my head to see a man in an obnoxiously neon green leotard. I was a human Ken doll: rubber hair, plastic smile, and blindingly white eyes. "With a little work, we can be great!" I half-cackled as I dove face-first into I's chest. Bracing for impact, I cringed. However, there was never any contact. "How's it going up here," chuckled a voice just behind I's left ear. I whipped around in search of the source but discovered nothing. A searing pain forced me to my knees. Horror movie screams escaped my lips as I felt fingers drag our blades through my innards while simultaneously piercing my eardrums forcefully. More hands found our way to my eyes as they blocked out my vision creating a world of shadows. Blind and deaf, I desperately staggered to my feet, reaching for my eyes and ears feverishly trying to alleviate the pain. Another set of invisible digits climbed our way down to my feet and began to strip my feet of our soles until suddenly, I had lost command of my whole lower half. While I continued to shriek, more bewitched mitts crawled our way around I's back and clawed at my spine forcing each vertebrae apart leaving I only able to scream. Finally, all the hands meandered across my body in a twisted victory dance until finally they covered my mouth muffling my hollering to sad sob. Once I gave up and submitted. All my pain ceased. I found that I could hear and see once more. I spoke. "It does feel bitchin' to be back in a beautiful bod. Boy o' Boy am I sorry bud to rob you out of such a bangin' bod, but I bet you would be just jumpin' to be me if the roles were reversed so I must say I don't feel too guilty." The new I straightened himself out as a gang of individuals screeched to a halt in front of him. "Let's play," I muttered with a smirk.


	2. Sofía

"Another day another dollar," I said in submission. "Another day another 9.75 an hour," I corrected myself. Ana and I giggled at the reality of our situation. Two high school girls working at the shake shack in the hidden parts of Salem Oregon. We both donned our dippy hats and name tags for what seemed like the millionth time, and we headed to the back where to man our stations. Business was slow, so nothing deviating from the norm too much. Who would want a shake in the middle of the freezing winter? Let alone in the middle of the night. I starred at the tiny plastic rectangle hanging onto the wall by a single nail. '9:34' starred blazing back to me in blaring red digital numbers. Rolling my eyes because time wasn't going fast enough, I looked around for something to curve the boredom that was doing away with me. "I'm wasting away, melting ever so slow," I joked to Ana next to me at the counter. A gust roared through the stand sending chills down my spine. Goosebumps sprouted on my arms like weeds in a garden. "Why didn't we choose to work indoors," I grumbled to Ana. She shrugged back at me with a grin. More time passed. Customers came and went, shakes sales in Salem were abysmal; they were a dying market. Then more time passed and my eyelids soon became so covered in sleep that they slid down like a blanket over the bed of my eyes. Ana shook me awake, her smile beaming at me, "I'm awake... I'm awake." my eyes flittered around the room as I was slipping out of my snoozy-comma, '11:27' was now glaring back at me. "Three Ho-" I said incredulously but Ana shushed me- "What's wrong," I breathed. "Did you not hear that?" Ana exclaimed. "It sounds like someone is getting murdered." An expression of horror spread across her freckle spattered visage. "We have to," she gasped, "We need to help." She jumped over the counter her curls bouncing, and bolted off. Shocked, I grabbed my purse, turned off the light, locked up, and ran after her. I didn't forget to snatch the tip jar before I left. Couldn't leave it on the counter. Jogging up behind Ana, I finally heard the scream. Pain oozed from the horrible utterance like blood spraying on a wall. Every second or so the screaming grew silent. Only to be conquered by an even louder more desperate cry. Ana was frantic, looking left and right searching with fervor for some sign of the victim. How could someone making so much noise be so hard to find? I thought to myself as I scanned the given area. A laundromat, Mexican restaurant, empty parking lot, donut shop, and two poorly lit ATM's. Ana grabbed my hand and burst off once more me dragging behind her like the tails of her scarf blowing in the wind. My arm already ached from tennis after school, and now Ana was ripping it slowly out of its socket the yelling growing more and more intense until... everything stopped. We jogged to a stop and a few quick glances of our surroundings painted the scene for me. A boy no more than a year older than Ana or I was standing with a chaotic look aimed directly at the rag-tag assembly of people who had sought out the horrible noise. He spun around giving each of us a sinister smile, reaching his hands into the air he cracked his knuckles against his temples and flashed one more smile. "Look at me a lazy hessian attracting a punk ass posse."


End file.
